A simple tune
by Takaratoast
Summary: Barnaby teaches Kotetsu some piano Sucky summary, fluff.


By: Takaratoast

A Simple Tune

* * *

The notes rang beautifully from the grand piano that sat in Barnaby Brooks living room. Barnaby sat at the piano stool, his eyes closed as his fingers danced over the keys, creating the wonderful music that rang through the spacious apartment. His brows were slightly scrunched above his nose in concentration, his head moving slightly to the beat as his hands moved across the keys. The man's playing was a beautiful sight.

That is, until a certain middle aged klutz wandered into the scene.

"Bunny-chan? I didn't know you played piano.." He said as he walked in, obviously attempting to sound cooler than he actually was, though the nickname that he had given his side kick had ruined the effort.

The music halted rather disgracefully as the blonde's fingers slipped as Kotetsu broke his concentration. Barnaby sighed and removed his hands from the keys and irritably turned to face his partner.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me, "Bunny-chan?" My name is Barnaby. Bar-na-by." He looked up at Kotetsu long enough to see the childish grin spreading across his face. He sighed again and shook his head, "I learned when I was little, my mother insisted I learnt piano because she never could. I like it, and when I think about my parents I like to play my mothers favorite song."

Kotetsu nodded, mumbling something about it being a shame as he scratched the back of his neck, obviously feeling a bit awkward due to the seriousness of the topic. After a moment of awkward silence Kotetsu's face brightened and he held up a finger, signifying that he had some sort of idea.

"Hey! Why don't you teach me something." He said, enthusiastically sliding onto the piano bench next to him, that childish grin right back on his face. "I'm sure it can't be that hard!"

He pressed his fingers to a few random keys causing a near hideous sound to come from the instrument. Barnaby's face changed to one of near horror as he reached out to grab Kotetsu's wrists, stopping the horrid noise as soon as he could.

Kotetsu looked over at the blond with a face of pure innocence. "What?" He said with a light pout. "I thought it sounded pretty good..."

"Are you mad?" Barnaby huffed, letting go of Kotetsu's wrists. "It was awful.." He let out another sigh. "Here, put your fingers here and copy what I'm doing." He said placing Kotetsu's hand on the same notes as his, in a higher octave.

Barnaby pressed a key, Kotetsu pressed his respective key, and again, until Barnaby had shown him a few notes. "Alright, now put it together," he said to him, playing the notes as Kotetsu did. "Good, now after that, press this, this, this, and this." He pressed each key as he spoke, watching the others tan, somewhat rough fingers press the keys as he did.

The two went on with their little unspoken lesson for nearly an hour, Barnaby showing Kotetsu keys, and the brunette playing them back to him, until, without even realizing it Kotetsu's fingers had begun constructing a song.

"Alright, now play it all back," Barnaby said to him softly, doing his best to keep his stoic expression on his face, though if one looked close enough the corners of his lips were turning up into a nearly unnoticeable smile.

Kotetsu played the notes back, part way through the piece a smile taking over his face. The keys cause a simple, yet charming melody to ring out from the piano. Perhaps the simplicity of the piece made it all the more enchanting.

When the tune was over the older man pulled his fingers from the keys and grinned at Barnaby, a ridiculous, victorious sounding laugh escaping his lips, pride radiating off of him.

"HA HA HA HA See that Bunny-chan? I can play the piano~! Wait till Kaede hears! She'll finally see how cool her daddy is!"

Barnaby shook his head and sighed, letting that soft smile appear on his lips. "You can play one simple tune that kindergartners can play, Kotetsu-san. I don't think that classifies as being able to 'play the piano.'"

Kotetsu's smile faded into a soft pout, a hand raising to scratch his head, "Oh, I suppose that's true..." He said, sounding slightly defeated.

"Hmm," the blond started, "Though maybe after a few more lessons, Kaede can come over to dinner and you can show her how 'cool' you are when you can play an actual song." The statement made Kotetsu's eyes practically sparkle and the smile return to his face.

"So you'll teach me again?"

Barnaby let out a soft chuckle and shrugged, "Why not? Us hero's haven't been busy lately, and its what I love."

The brunette smiled, "Me or the piano?"

"... Both."

* * *

_So I was driving home from Utah with a friend and I was like "I should write a fanfiction" And she was like "TIGERANDBUNNYONESHOTASDFGHJKL" _So I was like "LOLOK" And then this happened in like a half hour QAQ Sorry that Barnaby fades to OOC this is my first T&B fic ever anddddddddd QAQ Sorry if it sucks *bows* R&R PLEASE!

(Didn't edit much so forgive the mistakes please~


End file.
